


Lay My Soul Bare

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladiator Agron and body slave Tiberius are made to perform for their dominus' pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Soul Bare

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut so....yeah.

 

With adrenaline coursing through him and the roar of the crowd still ringing in his ears, Agron made his way through the polished and immaculate halls of the villa towards his dominus’ chambers.

Upon arrival, he is greeted with the sight of a large room draped in rich silks and fabrics; tapestries hung about the walls depicting various scenes on them and in the center, a large bed with many plush pillows on top of it.

His dominus, reclined upon comfortable looking couch, a goblet of wine held in hand, noticed his gladiator’s arrival and stood to greet him.

“Ah and there he is!” his dominus said, large grin settled on face and arms outstretched “brave Agron has returned to us victorious! A marvelous display upon the sands today, do you not think so, Tiberius?”

Not far from his dominus’ side, a body slave, small of stature with dark skin and long dark hair, spared Agron a small glance and replied “Yes dominus.”

Stepping closer to Agron, his dominus let his hands wander across the expanse of the German’s broad chest then leaned in and whispered hotly, “causes one to wonder what other ways strength could be put to use.”

Agron, resisting the urge to flinch away from unwanted touch replied, “Your words are too kind dominus.”

Smirking at the man, his dominus removed his hands and made his way towards nearby desk and sat down. “Much as I would enjoy speaking on your victory more, other matters need attending to at the moment. But later on this eve, I shall call for you again…Tiberius!”

At the sound of his name, the young slave rushed to his side. “Dominus.”

“See Agron to the baths. Afterwards see yourself return to your duties.”

Tiberius gave his dominus a small bow. “Yes dominus.”

“Farwell gladiator. We shall see each other again soon enough.”

“Dominus.” Agron said in reply and then followed Tiberius out of the chambers.

*

“It is good to see you unharmed.” Tiberius said to Agron as they walked.

Agron looked over at him and smiled. “It warms heart that you hold such concern for me.”

“You are dear friend to me. I shall always hold concern for your well-being.” Tiberius said a slight blush upon his cheeks.

“I am glad to hear it, little man.” Agron said with a small grin on his face and a soft look in his eyes.

Tiberius sighed. “Must you call me that?”

Agron chuckled softly. “Do you find offense with me calling you such?”

“No….I just would not like my stature to be only defining characteristic.”

Agron chuckled again at that and replied, “As you wish…young one.”

Tiberius rolled his eyes. “You are exasperating.”

Agron only smirked at him in response as they kept walking.

Soon they arrived at the baths and prepared to part ways.

“May the Gods continue to favor you” Tiberius said in farewell to Agron.

“I am not one for the Gods’ favor…but gratitude for words all the same.”Agron said in return.

Tiberius smiled at that and then with one last nod, was on his way. Agron followed his departure until he was out of eyesight and then went inside the bath chamber.

*

After Agron finished with his bathing, he was brought back to the small cell that was his.

Once locked in, he moved towards his bed and then laid upon it, glad that he was finally getting a chance to rest.

Staring up at ceiling, Agron found his mind wandering, as it often did when he found himself absent something to hold his attention.

He thought of his homeland East of the Rhine; of its cold air and its wild forests. He thought of his kin, strong, hearty people who lived life to its fullest.

Also he thought of his brother...Duro; his easy smile and his playful nature. Of the times that they shared together…now nothing more than bittersweet memories.

But as of late, he has begun to think of more pleasant things…namely a certain body slave.

Since the death of his brother, Tiberius has become a close and trusted friend of his. A friend that also caused a pleasant warmth to flood through him whenever they got the chance to speak to one another or even when he caught even a glimpse of the young man.

And at night, there are times when he found himself entertaining more intimate thoughts of him. Bodies moving together as one in heated embrace and soft full lips parted, voicing pleasure.

Agron sighed deeply. It was unlikely that something would come from these feelings anyway. It is a dangerous thing for slaves to be together. More, he did not even know if Tiberius felt the same way about him.

Pushing those thoughts in the back of his mind for now, Agron closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

*

In one of the storage rooms used for holding food and wine, Tiberius was taking inventory of its stores. The dominus would be having a party soon, so it was important that there was enough to serve the guests when they arrived.

When he was finished with that task, he made for his next one.

As he walked through the villa, he began to think about a certain German gladiator.

As he often did when his mind turned towards thoughts of Agron, he imagined deep green eyes that he sometimes found himself lost in; a brilliant smile that showed off his wonderful dimples and a body that could rival the Gods themselves.

Tiberius felt a draw towards Agron that he had never felt before with any other. The feelings that came to him whenever the man was near were equal parts terrifying and exciting but…

Nothing could come of it. In the end, they were both slaves and such unions could not end well.

He sighed. At the very least, he could still fantasize…

“Tiberius!”

At the sound of his name, Tiberius broke from his reverie and turned to find the source of the call.

There at the end of the halls was a young slave girl who appeared out of breath.

“Dominus summons you.”

Tiberius nodded at the girl and followed her back to his chambers, trying to clear head along the way.

*

Torches illuminated the now dark hallways of the villa as Agron was escorted by a guard back to his dominus’ chambers.

As they walked along, Agron wondered what his dominus would want of him at such a late hour.

He hoped that he would not be called to lay with him, the very thought turning his stomach.

When he got there, he saw candles lit around the room encasing everything in soft light and as before, his dominus laying upon couch once more, a tray with a jug of wine and a goblet beside him.

“And so here we are again my gladiator” his dominus said in greeting to Agron not bothering to get up this time.

“Dominus” Agron said in reply, still anxious about what he was here for.

His dominus traced his form with lustful eyes, making him even more uncomfortable.

“Tell me Agron,” his dominus began, picking up the jug of wine near him and filling his goblet, “how often do you…sate your desires for flesh?”

Agron taken aback by the question answered hesitantly, “Not often Dominus.”

“Oh is that so…a man such as yourself should not go so long without some form of…release.”

Agron, not knowing what to say to that, stayed silent.

His dominus, unfazed by the gladiator’s silence, continued on.

“Such a thing should be fixed with haste…ah Tiberius there you are, good.”

Agron turned and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

There at the entrance of the room was Tiberius, clad in nothing but a simple white loincloth, dark hair loose and flowing around his shoulders and the light from the candles making his dark skin look warm and inviting.

He was a vision; one that Agron found himself not able to look away from.

His dominus, noticing this, grinned and got up and made his way over to Tiberius.

“He is quite the beauty, is he not?” His dominus asked, trailing a hand down the slave’s arm. “Well?”

Agron continued staring at Tiberius, noticing the flush upon his cheeks and replied, “Yes dominus.”

“Then you should take him…as reward for excellence performance in the arena.” his dominus said, shocking Agron.

“Dominus…” Agron began, still shocked by what his dominus had just said. “I…that is not...”

“Nonsense” his dominus said, cutting him off. “I must insist.” A look in his eyes told him that he would take no argument on the subject.

Agron stared at his dominus then realization dawned upon him. This was not meant to be reward for him; it was more so for his dominus’ own pleasure.

The thought caused anger to rise up within Agron though he kept it from showing.

“Stupid Roman fuck” he thought to himself.

“Now…” his dominus said, pushing Tiberius towards Agron then returning to his seat upon couch and waving a hand at the both of them. “Go on.”

Agron returned his attention to Tiberius, who seemed to be just as shocked as he himself was.

Then, somewhat hesitantly, Tiberius began to move closer towards Agron, stopping right in front of him.

Agron looked into Tiberius’ eyes, seeing the fear, nervousness, and something else that he could not place within them and attempted to give him a reassuring smile while his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Tiberius seemed to understand what Agron was trying to do and gave him a small smile in return. Then he slowly brought his hands to Agron’s face and gently pulled it towards his own.

For a moment all they did was stare at one another, different emotions running through them.

At the feel of Tiberius’ lips against his own, Agron felt warmth spread throughout his body. In all of his imaginings of what it would be like to kiss Tiberius, he finds that such thoughts do not come close to experiencing the real thing.

Tiberius’ hands were clutching at Agron’s face more firmly now, and Agron wanting to be even closer to Tiberius, brought his arms around his back and drew him into his chest.

While they were kissing, their dominus was watching them intensely, his eyes roaming over both of their bodies.

“Tiberius” he said “remove loincloth.”

Breaking their kiss, Tiberius stepped away from Agron, a shy look upon face before slowly taking off the cloth.

A sharp jolt of arousal went through Agron at the flesh that was revealed to him.

“Now you, gladiator.” His dominus said.

Agron brought a hand to his subligaria, preparing to remove it, when he was stopped suddenly.

“Wait…Tiberius, help him.”

Tiberius looked up at Agron hesitantly. Agron gave him a small nod and then Tiberius began to undo the subligaria.

Agron stifled a groan when his subligaria was removed; his arousal now on full display.

His dominus gazed upon him through half-lidded eyes, taking great enjoyment out of what he saw.

“Such a magnificent view…it is as if a god stands before me.”

Tiberius’ gaze was also focused upon the tall German. He felt his skin heat up at the sight of the golden, muscular body in front of him.

“Tiberius…I would see your hand upon his cock.”

The body slave complied with his master’s wishes and wrapped his fingers around Agron’s flesh.

Agron moaned softly as Tiberius began to slowly stroke him in his hand, the intimate caress made his head spin and his eyes closed concentrating on the hand and the man bringing him to such heights.

Tiberius was enraptured by the look of pleasure on Agron’s face; a heady feeling rising up within him at the thought that it was his own touch that caused such a look.

Off to the side, their dominus felt his own arousal respond at the display before him and began to touch himself.

Soon a tightness began to form below Agron and he started to become even more vocal as he felt the pressure build up within him.

Noticing the change in the gladiator’s face, his dominus decided that it was time to move onto other things.

“Enough, Tiberius.”

Tiberius, so caught up in what he was doing, almost did not hear his dominus’ command but he did as he was told.

Agron groaned at the loss of Tiberius’ hand, his eyes glazed over and his breathing heavy.

“Both of you to the bed…I would see you take him now, gladiator.”

Tiberius and Agron looked at one another, something unspoken passing between the two of them, before they made their way to the bed.

Tiberius was first upon it crawling on his hands and knees, his backside swaying enticingly while doing so.

Agron’s flesh throbbed in response then he followed Tiberius and knelt behind him.

Agron paused a moment, and gazed down at Tiberius’ bent form realizing what was about to happen and wishing that things could be different.

“I am waiting gladiator.” His dominus said, growing impatient.

“May I prepare him first dominus? Agron asked, not wanting to hurt the young man.

His dominus stared at him briefly then picked up a vial, and tossed it onto to the bed.

“Be quick about it.”

Agron took the vial and opened it, pouring some of it onto his fingers and then set it aside.

Using his unoiled hand, Agron spread Tiberius’ legs further apart and traced the puckered opening with his finger before pushing it inside of him.

Tiberius quietly moaned at the feel of Agron’s finger inside of him; his hands slightly clutching at the sheets underneath him.

Agron marveled at the tightness around his finger; felt his pulse quicken as he added another finger to help stretch Tiberius’ opening even further.

Tiberius was panting now, pushing against the fingers within him. He felt Agron press against the bundle of nerves inside of him and a tremor went through him.

Feeling that Tiberius was stretched enough, Agron gently removed his fingers, eliciting a groan from the young man beneath him and then used the remaining oil to cover his erection.

Grasping Tiberius’ hip with one hand, Agron used his other hand to guide himself to his entrance and then slowly pushed inside of Tiberius.

Tiberius’ breath hitched when he felt Agron enter him; his body tensing while he adjusted to the flesh filling him.

Restraining himself from moving, Agron took a moment to enjoy the warm, tight walls surrounding his flesh and then he saw Tiberius turn his head slightly to look at him.

Once again, they held each other’s gazes and Agron was struck by the heat he saw in Tiberius’ eyes.

Tiberius gave him a quick nod and Agron, grasping his hips with both hands now, started to move.

Slowly, Agron built up a steady rhythm with his thrusts, wanting to make Tiberius comfortable and also give him pleasure.

Breathing heavily with his head pressed against the sheets, Tiberius tilted his hips up, seeking to take Agron’s flesh deeper within him.

Watching Agron and Tiberius, Their dominus stroked himself more firmly now, skin heating up.

Soon the German felt himself nearing completion and increased the tempo of his thrusts. Bringing a hand to Tiberius’ arousal, he sought to have the young slave finish before him.

Tiberius gasped at the feel of Agron’s hand upon him; the intensity of the gladiator’s flesh inside of him and now his hand stroking him became too much and with a moan, he came, collapsing onto the bed.

Feeling Tiberius tighten around him brought Agron over the edge and a few thrusts later, he too came, releasing inside of him; a low groan escaping him.

For a few breaths, neither Tiberius nor Agron moved, both taking time to regain their senses and then their dominus’ voice cut through the silence.

“Well done gladiator…that was quite the show.” He said.

“You and Tiberius see yourselves cleaned and returned to your cells.

With that, their dominus got up from his seat, adjusting himself as he did so, and stepped out of his chambers.

Slowly, the two rose from the bed and made their way over to the wash basin standing in the corner of the room.

Picking up a rag, Agron began washing himself while Tiberius looked on.

Tiberius stared at him a while, watching him drag the cloth over his body before he picked up a rag of his own.

However, Agron stopped him before he could clean himself.

“Allow me.” The gladiator said in a low voice, looking into Tiberius’ eyes.

Tiberius heart beat faster at the intense look Agron fixed on him and he gave him a small nod.

Dipping the rag in the basin, Agron brought the cloth over Tiberius’ heated skin, gently washing the evidence of their lovemaking off of his body.

The young man sighed in response to Agron’s ministrations, enjoying such tender touches.

Agron soon finished and placed the rags back into the basin, then brought a hand to Tiberius’ cheek.

“I…” Agron started, but Tiberius shushed him by placing his lips upon his.

Agron was surprised by this but he found himself responding nonetheless.

When they parted, Tiberius gifted Agron with a gentle smile; one that Agron returned.

No more words needed to be spoken between the two of them.

  

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
